


are we really THAT couple?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Pouting, I just need Harry sitting on Liam's back while he does push ups, Kissing, Liam Pandering to Harry's Every Wish, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Morning Kisses, Push-Ups, Sit-Up Kisses, So much kissing, Working Out Together, literally can't believe I wrote this pile of fluff, this is soooooooo disgusting omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Harry work out together.</p><p>(I just know that Liam and Harry are that couple that have New Years resolutions together and Liam panders to Harry's every whim and so this came to be)</p>
            </blockquote>





	are we really THAT couple?

**Author's Note:**

> this is the cheesiest thing I've ever written and i apologize deeply. It's sickening really. Sickening and not edited.

Liam really doesn't want to wake up. Really really. But his phone alarm is screeching, vibrating to the point that it falls off the bedside table. 

"Li, your alarm," Harry murmurs beside him, snuffling further into his pillow. Liam groans, pulling the sheets over his head stubbornly. 

"If you don't shut that thing up, I'm going to push you out of this bloody bed," Harry mutters grumpily. He's done it before, so Liam reluctantly reaches down into the floor, fumbling around with his mobile to unlock it. He winces at the light, quickly shutting off his alarm and tossing it on the bed. 

Harry's curled up beside him and he can't even make out his sleeping face. It's still so bloody dark out. He rubs his eyes and tries to motivate himself to get out of bed but it's so warm and comfortable and it's the arsecrack of dawn.

"C'mon," Harry rasps, warm hand reaching out to pat at Liam's chest. "Gonna go for a run. Be cute. Healthy couple." 

Liam smiles, scooting closer to Harry so he can see his face. He's still half asleep, eyes closed and lips parted. His hair's a mess and Liam just wants to lie in bed and mess it up more. 

"Don't wanna," he replies. Last night it seemed like a great idea to go for a morning jog together. But now even the thought of Harry in thermal running tights isn't persuading him. 

"We gotta. Good for us," Harry slurs, yawning and swinging a thigh over Liam's hip. Liam pulls him closer, letting out a pitiful whine. It's freezing out and Harry is so warm and he just wants to stay in the bed forever. 

"You know what else is good for us?" Liam asks, thumb rubbing circles in the small of Harry's back. Harry hums in response.

"Staying in this bed until our muscles turn to mush and we can never leave one another," Liam says. Harry laughs through his nose, rolling over onto Liam's chest and finally opening his eyes.

"That would make the papers," he says, pressing his lips to Liam's softly. When he pulls away he sighs, reaching a long arm out to turn on the bedside lamp. Liam grunts in protest, squeezing his eyes shut and wincing. 

"That's as bright as the bloody sun," he hisses. Harry blinks blearily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in Liam's lap. 

"When we get back I'll make you a big breakfast you big baby," Harry coos, leaning down to kiss him again. Liam frowns at him when he pulls away and puckers his lips again, waiting for another kiss. Harry rolls his eyes and gives it to him. He just loves the way Harry looks in the morning, kissable and soft and warm. Crazy hair and puffy eyes. 

"Come on, I wanna see you do push-ups. Lift something heavy for me," Harry encourages, sliding out of the bed and stretching, joints cracking and popping. Liam fake cries, pulling the sheets over his head and groaning. 

"Stay in the bed and I'll do push-ups on top of you," he pulls the sheets back and says cheekily. Harry rolls his eyes at him again, hiding a smile. Liam sits up and stares at him, sleepy smile on his face. Harry's hair is sticking up in twenty different directions and his eyes are still half-lidded, nipples hard through Liam's shirt from the draft in their bedroom.

"You're so pretty, get in the bed," Liam says, grabbing his hand and tugging. Harry gives him a stern look and pulls back, trying to tug Liam out of the bed. 

"Liam, honestly. It's been three days since New Years-"

"Yea and I'm still hungover, love."

"-And we're already behind on our resolutions," Harry states, ignoring Liam's puppy eyes. They never seem to work. Though, Harry's always work on him. It's so unfair. He's so whipped. 

Liam groans again and runs a hand through his hair, shifting to sit on the side of the bed. Harry crosses his arms and waits. 

"Just two miles Li," he says sweetly. And oh no, here it comes. His bottom lip sticks out, eyes big and green. Liam rubs a hand down his face. His stubbornness dissipates almost immediately and suddenly jogging in the freezing cold in the dark sounds like the most appealing idea to Liam.

"Fine," he says, pushing out of the bed and stretching, yawning incredibly wide. Harry kisses his cheek, pout erased and replaced with a sweet smile. 

"Love you," he says. Liam grins dopily at him, kissing him again in response. 

The sun is barely up by the time they finally get dressed and out the door. And Harry looks fucking adorable and hot and overall exceedingly frustrating. Decked out in black skin tight running tights and neon green trainers, a black half-zip pull-over on to match. Liam squeezes his mitten covered hands and kisses him just because, pressing him against their door. His nose is already red but his ears are saved by the wide thermal headband wrapped around his head. 

"What was that for?" Harry asks breathlessly, arms looping around Liam's neck. Liam shrugs and grins. 

"You just look cute," he says, pulling away and flicking his bun. Harry smiles and Liam can't tell if he's blushing or just cold. He thinks it's the first one. 

They stretch out first, Harry laughing when Liam's hood falls over his head as he reaches down to touch his toes. He kisses him when they're stretching their arms, elbows over their heads and chests pressed together. 

Harry sticks close to him as they head off, dark sky turning a pale grey as the sun comes up further. 

"See, this is lovely. Working out together," Harry says as they jog to the park, knocking their shoulders together. It really is. Now that he's up and wide awake, it's the loveliest thing in the world. 

\---

It's not so lovely after the first loop around. The cold air is making Liam's lungs hurt and they've probably been papped a zillion times already. Harry's sounding a little wheezy as well and Liam frowns and stops, grabbing at Harry's arm and forcing him to stop.

"Baby, you okay?" he breathes out, chest rising and falling a little quicker than normal. Harry blinks at him and smiles.

"Yea. Cold air's getting to me," he answers. Liam nods, hoping that means a short break. 

"Let's take a breather then, shall we?" Liam asks. Harry looks around, nodding distractedly and biting his lip. 

"Oh, someone's taking pictures," he says. Liam looks around. A few people in the park are gaping with their phones out. Most are either being courteous and pretending not to notice or are too focused on their own runs though. 

"Yea lot's of people are. When are they not though?" Liam replies and shrugs. Harry twines his arms around Liam's neck and grins slyly.

"C'mon be cute with me. We can steal some off the internet and print them out and frame them," he murmurs. Liam rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around his waist, Harry leaning in to kiss him. 

He pulls away just as their mouths are about to meet and darts away from Liam, beaming over his shoulder and jogging away.

"Catch me!" he calls and speeds up. Liam smiles broadly and runs after him. It's stupid and cheesy, but he just can't stop smiling and laughing when Harry sticks his tongue out at him. They're making spectacles of themselves but he just can't find it in himself to care. 

Finally, he catches up to Harry, grabbing him round the waist and almost tumbling into the ground. Harry's laughing that weird, honky sounding laugh, squawking when Liam lifts him up. 

Liam sets him down, panting out laughs and smiling into the kiss Harry springs on him. It's so fucking lovely. Liam feels warm all over, letting Harry stand on his toes despite how tall he is while they stagger around clumsily.

"Let's go home," Harry says, eyes pretty and mirthful. 

"Thank god, it's fucking freezing," Liam mutters. 

\---

They come through the door, red cheeked and shivering. Liam rubs his hands up and down Harry's arms to warm him up, shutting the door with his foot. 

"Let's get in the shower, love," Liam suggests, trying to push Harry towards the stairs. He just wants to get warmed up and snog Harry in the shower. But Harry stays put, tugging Liam towards the living room. 

"We're not done yet, gotta stretch out or we'll get cramps. Come on," Harry pleads. Liam sighs and lets himself be pulled. Harry drops his hand and grabs his yoga mat, getting down on all fours and rolling it out. Liam watches him in amusement as he starts to stretch out. 

Watching Harry do yoga is one of the most enrapturing things to Liam. His eyes slip closed and a peaceful look settles on his face as he pushes down into downward dog. 

"What are you making me for breakfast?" Liam asks cheekily, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. Harry smiles and shushes him, crinkle in his brow. 

"You don't actually know do you?"

"It's a surprise. One you won't receive if you don't keep stretching," Harry says loftily, sitting down and pressing his feet together in butterfly. Liam watches, mesmerized as Harry presses his nose to his ankles fluidly. 

They stretch in comfortable silence for a few more moments, until Harry straightens up and grins sweetly at him. 

"Oh god, what are you gonna make me do?" Liam groans, knowing the look on Harry's face. 

"Sit ups, come on. Hop to it," Harry chimes. Liam sighs and lies back, knees up. Harry's smiling face appears between his knees.

"I'll hold your feet for you," he says and bats his eyelashes, easily persuading him. Liam scoffs and puts his hands behind his head as Harry's hands wrap around the tops of his feet.

"What are you? My personal trainer?" he asks, sitting up. Harry kisses him once he comes up.

"No," he shrugs. "Just wanted to kiss you."

Harry only makes him do forty and Liam would have happily done a hundred more if he got to keep kissing Harry. 

"Are you gonna do any?" Liam asks. Harry laughs.

"No, I'd rather sit on your back while you do push ups," he hums thoughtfully, running a hand through Liam's curly mohawk, dimpling at him when Liam huffs. 

Harry gives him a look and Liam turns over on his stomach. Harry crawls onto his back, sitting with his legs crossed once he settles. 

"You're really getting off on this aren't you?" Liam mutters. Harry hums and Liam can imagine his smirk. 

"Come on, forty-five. That's a breeze for you," Harry sing-songs, patting the back of Liam's head. 

It is a huge ego-boost. Being able to do push-ups with Harry on his back and by the end of them he's sweaty and turning over, sitting up with Harry in his lap and kissing him until his back is pressed to the floor. 

"Make me breakfast," Liam whispers, nosing against the long column of Harry's neck and smiling softly. Harry shivers and twists his fingers in Liam's hair. 

"Shower first?" Harry proposes. Liam nods and sits up, letting Harry clamber off the floor and kick off his shoes. 

\---

"Omelets?" Liam asks, padding into the kitchen as he ruffles his wet hair with a towel. Harry smiles at him and flips an omelet in a pan, t-shirt hanging off his shoulder. He looks charming, curls fluffy and legs long and bare, spatula in hand. Liam just loves him so much. 

"Come taste these mushrooms they're amazing," Harry says, holding out a mushroom to Liam, one pressed to his own lips. Liam steps forward and let's Harry feed him the mushroom. His eyes widen as he chews, playing it up just for Harry.

"Brilliant!" he exclaims, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him close. Harry laughs, bright and happy. Infectious. 

"No really! You're a culinary genius!" Liam adds. Harry shakes his head, eyes crinkled shut. 

"It was a mushroom, Liam," he says between laughter. Liam laughs along with him, pressing their foreheads together. Their laughter dies down, and Harry gasps quietly, surprising Liam.

"What?"

Harry pulls away, grin on his face and wide eyes.

"Oh my god, we're one of those couples. We're that couple, Liam," Harry announces, covering his eyes and blushing. His dimples are huge and Liam smiles, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We're one of those couples. The couples that feed each other and work out together and oh my god, Liam. I love you," he laughs. Liam grins. 

"I love you too . . . lovely," he states, nodding. Harry nods along with him. 

"Lovely."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
> Here's my tumblr: liamsrestingbitchface


End file.
